Drabbles I
by Richan MMI
Summary: Various general fiction drabbles written over the years. Some with pairings, some without. Up now: A Mother's Love: Molly worries over Harry and Night's End: so as not to give it away, someone is awed by the sunrise.
1. Sex Education 101, Tonk's Style

Title: Sex Education 101, Tonks' Style  
Author: Richan  
Rated: R for nudity.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. I just have pervy thoughts.  
Spoilers: None? It's 300 words longs, so I don't think so.  
Note: drabble written very early 2004

* * *

"Attention class!" Tonks called the rowdy teenagers to order. "Dumbledore wanted me to teach all of you the basics of sexual education!"

They went silent. Tonks looked each student sternly in the eye before turning back the board she'd improvised, hiding a grin.

"Now, when a man and a woman are in a relationship, they will eventually make love."  
Ron raised his hand. "How do they do that, huh, Tonks? And why are you teaching this now when we're almost twenty?"

Tonks sighed. "Because, Ron, you and Mione obviously haven't had any in the whole time you've been together, and your mother is getting impatient for grandkids."

Ron blushed to match his hair, and Tonks was satisfied for the moment.

"Well, since you interrupted me, _Ronald,_ I will skip the lecture and go on to the demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Hermione asked, her cheeks tinged with the faintest of reds.

Tonks strode over to where Harry was cringing in his seat. "It is like so," she began, planting her lips on Harry's.

Hermione and Ron watched as tongues became involved, then shirts were unbuttoned, and they both could see Tonks and Harry had very nice chests respectively. Tonks' bra flew over the couch, Harry's hands covering her breasts to protect against the chill. Tonks' hands were already deep in Harry's trousers, looking for little Harry, uncaring that two of her students were sitting dumbfounded next to them on the same couch.

Harry and Tonks were vertical and naked when they heard two thumps on the floor on the other side of the couch, but were too involved in the groping and grinding of their own two bodies.

As Harry rested against her chest, his sweaty hair tickling the side of her neck, Tonks looked over to find Ron and Hermione passed out, Ron's nose bleeding just the tiniest bit. Well, they must have learned a little bit at least, if they managed to work out what she and Harry had just been doing.

Next lesson she would have to teach Harry how to breathe through kisses.


	2. Draco's Birthday Disaster

Drabble: Draco's Birthday Disaster  
Author: Richan  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Malfoy heir. Or hair, as the case may be.  
Rating: R, because Draco has quite the potty mouth  
Warning: Hair humor  
Takes place after fifth year, but there is no such thing as OotP

* * *

Dear Diary, 

11.30 am

Today is my birthday, and as it is my sixteenth, my parents will be hosting a grand gala. Damn, but I hate the things. Mother made one of the house elves wake me up ten minutes ago. I kicked the stupid thing and told it off. Of course, the thing had to start bawling and saying it would go iron its hands.

House elves are only good for your anger when you can't take it out on the person you want to. (_cough_ _stupid potter_ _cough)_

Anyway, I am expected to present myself to the party gathered at six this evening. If Mother and Father want me presentable, I will have to demand to be taken to the newest salon in Knockturn Alley, called Gilly's. They sent mailers to all of the Slytherins the last day of school, and Pansy said they were fabulous. Any place that can make a cow like her look presentable has got to be credible.

Signed,  
Draconis Lucius Severus Julius Malfoy

* * *

9.30 pm 

I hate my life! Gilly's was a complete waste of time (and galleons). _Ugh!_ It's owned by that (imbecile) (idiotic) fucking Lockhart! My hair is starting to fall out of my head, and it's the hideous orange color like the Weasel's!

_shudders at the mirror before vowing to destroy all reflective surfaces in the entire shire_

Mother still made me go downstairs for the fucking, stupid party! _Bitch._ And to top it all off, guess who was there...

Harry Fucking Potter! He was there because his fucking godfather is Mother's cousin, so he's **_family._** Stupid a;weoifalfjkvg!

My life is ruined!

Maybe I should have gone to Durmstrang like Father had said I should.

Fin.


	3. Snow

Snow  
Author: Richan  
Warnings: Fluffy stuff.  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: a quite wholesome K  
Words: 174

* * *

Smack! 

Harry glared at Padfoot, who had just managed to kick snow in Harry's face. The huge, black dog was grinning unrepentedly - a strange look for a dog, but one Harry was very used to - and proceeded to jump into the small bank that had formed at the edge of the walkway.

He looked around at the snow-white world, the branches of all the trees heavy with the thick powder that was falling at a steady rate. Some of the younger trees had branching almost on the ground, forming grand arches that called to Harry to walk under.

Harry stood still with his eyes closed, letting the tender flakes melt against his face. He could feel the tiny droplets cling to his eyelashes as he put his tongue out to taste the tiny snowflakes.

When he opened his eyes, Sirius was in front of him, smiling a tender smile that Harry adored.

He couldn't help but say, "Love you, Sirius."

Sirius wrapped him in a warm, fatherly embrace. "Love you, too, Harry."

Fin.


	4. A Mother's Love

Title: A Mother's Love  
Author: Richan  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: through HBP  
Summary: Molly wants to give Harry the one thing he's always needed  
Words: 455

* * *

It hadn't been difficult to love Harry, the first time that Molly had seen him. He'd been so small compared to her Ronald: small of stature, small of confidence, and a small, shy smile to thank her. The summer of Ron and Harry's second year, when the twins had decided to rescue the black-haired boy that stuck out in their sea of red, she'd watched him carefully. She'd wondered how to give him what he needed, without being pushy or overwhelming. Eventually, Molly had accepted that she would have to sit in the stands for now, and wait for him. It would just take a while. 

How that boy turned out as well as he did, considering how he was raised, she would never know.

Now, he was a man grown. He sat next to her in St. Mungo's waiting for the Healers to come out with news of Ron, and if they would be able to reverse the curse he was suffering. Molly would be able to handle whatever news it was - she would have to - but she was not sure that Harry could.

He looked at her with those big, green eyes. They frightened her, sometimes, with how haunted they looked; but now, all they seemed to do was to make her realize he was that same small boy she'd directed onto the platform. Those eyes held the world in them, and it saddened her to know that he would have to live with all of its knowledge as well.

The Healer exited the room and nodded at them. "It's possible for us to reverse the curse that Mr. Weasley has, Mrs. Weasley. We would like to do a couple more tests to confirm our diagnosis." He nodded at them and hurried down the hall towards an office off to one side of the floor.

Molly felt Harry sag with relief, and she was tempted to do the same. She wouldn't though, because her job of being strong was not over. Placing a hand on Harry's arm, she guided him over to a shadowy corner. Cupping his chin, she looked into his eyes as they met hers.

There was a tentative smile on his face, one that barely graced his lips, but not his eyes. Molly closed her own at that and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she stepped back the tiniest bit and opened her arms in a silent gesture.

* * *

"Mum, why's your robe wet?" Ron Weasley asked Molly as she entered his room. His face was pale, but it was beautiful to look upon. 

She shook her head. "Nothing for you to be worrying about. Here, Harry, give Ronald his chocolate before he starves to death."

Fin.


	5. Night's End

Title: Night's End  
Author: Richan  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: don't own. never will.  
Summary: the night's end is the day's beginning.  
Notes: this popped into my head and wouldn't let me rest until it was out.

* * *

There was the faintest hint of pink on the horizon as he stepped up the last step and onto the flat surface of the tower roof. The tops of the trees danced in the light wind that came from the west, bringing with it the bare hint of summer. The rest of the night sky was still filled with stars, and he could almost make out a few constellations as they danced across the heavens. 

He leaned against one of the parapets, taking comfort in the warm stone in the coldness of the night. The magic up here always seemed to be closer, denser up here in spite of the open sky above him.

He reveled in the feeling as the horizon became just a little more orange. The midnight blue overhead turned purple, accompanied by the faint sounds of birds as they began their day in the distant forest. Tilting his head, he listened to them as he watched golden finger-like projections reach upward, touching the stars as if to turn them off.

The light brushed his face and his closed his eyes, as if to savor the warmth of the sun as it began its slow journey over the trees. He could understand why he'd come up here on instinct, rather than heading off to the bed that waited far below in the depths of the castle. Something within him had told him that this was important, no matter the busy day ahead.

A smile crossed his face as the sun peaked between branches, as if playing a child's game and was waiting for him to give chase to it. He was half-tempted by the idea, to race across the open sky until he reached the golden globe as it hung in the eastern sky. Instead, he would be content to watch the sun as it rose higher.

"What are you doing up here?"

He smiled at the sound of the voice, turning to look at his company. With a nod of his head, he pointed at the sunrise.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?" he asked his companion. "I never knew anything this simple could be so breathtaking."

A slight chuckle was his reply. "Yes, I have."

He looked into the eyes staring at him and knew the answer was true. What surprised him was the meaning that sat on the face they belonged to. There was a slow smile matching the one appearing on his own lips as his expression mirrored that meaning.

Offering an arm, he felt a warm hand wrap around his forearm as his companion leaned into him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I do believe there is some pranking to do."

He laughed. "I do believe you are correct, Moony."

Remus nudged him a bit with a bump of his hips, laughing as well. "Who shall we start with, Prongs, Jr.?" He nudged Harry again. "We're going to get a real name for you one of these days, you know."

Harry nodded. "One of these days." He looked through a window as they passed it. The sun was touching the lawn that swept down to the gates, illuminating everything its rays touched. "But now, I think, there's a certain pair of twins who need to be woken up. After all, what kind of friend would I be to let them sleep when there's a prank war to start?"

Fin.


End file.
